Buscando un culpable
by Sthefynice
Summary: A medida que vamos creciendo, en ocasiones, tachamos de culpables a todos excepto a nosotros mismos.


**Buscando un Culpable**

 **Sinopsis:** A medida que vamos creciendo, en ocasiones, tachamos de culpables a todos excepto a nosotros mismos.

 **Disclaimer:** _"KND: Kids Next Door/Los Chicos del Barrio",_ sus inventos y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La serie fue creada por Tom Warburton, por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios. Nada me pertenece acá, sólo mis feels.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Como si fuese un Songfic" del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O"._

Este oneshot está basado en la canción " **Fuiste tú** " de **Ricardo Arjona** junto a Gaby Moreno. Créditos respectivos para ellos.

 **BetaReader:** Aldo PG.

 **Notas Finales: ** Sí, gente. Contamos ahora con un foro del KNDfandom en esta misma página. Están cordialmente invitados (as), btw ;P tendremos más retos como estos más adelante.

Con respecto al fic, tenía esta idea rondando en mi cabeza y supe darle algo de historia. Si conocen la letra o han escuchado la canción, ya sabrán más o menos del rumbo de las cosas. De igual manera, les motivo para que puedan escucharla nuevamente.

Oh, y un detalle sin mucha importancia: Aquí quise referirme a Hoagie como su nombre al latino.

¡Disfruten la lectura!~

* * *

 **I.**

Exhala un sonoro suspiro al ver su antigua habitación, aquella que desde niño como fiel agente trabajador en Los Chicos del Barrio utilizaba. A medida que sus ojos recorrían cada espacio de la misma, la nostalgia le golpeaba como si de varias bofetadas se tratara: y es que dolorosamente, ya no era un niño.

Las semanas, meses y años pasaron de volada apenas Número 1 decidió arriesgarse para con los GKND y cada quién tuvo que seguir adelante con su doble vida de agente. No fue sencillo al principio, Número 5 al final tuvo que aceptar nuevamente su cargo inicial como Líder del Sector V. Pero el tiempo implicaba cierta inestabilidad en un futuro totalmente incierto, y con eso acarreaba también la pérdida de (quizá) los mejores líderes, estrategas y responsables agentes que alguna vez pudieron tener.

Y todo por cumplir la tan temida edad: Trece años.

Pero oh, como odiaba las miradas de borrego y de cierta resignación que te lanzaban algunos cuando apenas cumplías tus doce. Era del tipo " _Será mejor que empieces a disfrutar de tu estadía por acá con los últimos doce meses que te quedan, agente, porque te haré puré apenas muestres indicios de prematura adolescencia"._ Eso y otros pequeños detalles eran cosas que sencillamenteGuillermo Gonzales Jr. no podía tolerar con facilidad.

Por suerte no todo estaba perdido para ellos: _Sí_ era cierto el rumor de que la propia Organización reclutaba a los mejores agentes para trabajar con absoluta discreción en la Operación TND, los mejores agentes que los Chicos del Barrio pudieron alguna vez tener, pero en versión adolescente. Y desde luego, el riesgo, la adrenalina y las aventuras se duplicaban; y hasta se triplicaban, todo era en cierta medida, más intenso, aventuras hormonales incluidas.

Y hablando de hormonas… sin quererlo, esbozó una sonrisa triste. Revisó su celular y se dio cuenta en el momento que tenía once llamadas perdidas. De su novia.

Cree.

Once, como una vez había sido su antiguo puesto como miembro de los Chicos del Barrio. Intentó no reírse por ese hecho y por todos sus recuerdos que ha tenido con ella desde su niñez. Cree Lincoln, su antiguo crush infantil ahora convertido en su primera relación amorosa. Lo consiguió, finalmente lo consiguió; claro, tuvo que bajar unos kilos de peso primero, actualizar un poco sus lentes de aviador y ropa, improvisar mejores chistes que según la gente consideraba de "graciosos" y geniales… para finalmente, tener el tan deseado resultado.

Al principio todo fue como terreno inestable y en construcción: Cree siempre, en cierto sentido, lo había rechazado. Y Memo nunca supo muy bien cómo superar su constante rechazo e incrementar su baja autoestima a un nivel moderadamente aceptable. Claro que, la diferencia de edad pegaba bastante. Y ni hablar del poco tiempo que podían dedicarse desde varios meses hasta la fecha. Si Memo pudiese escoger una sola etapa de su relación y quedarse con ella para siempre, escogería sin dudar los primeros tres meses. Aquel tiempo en el que las muestras físicas de cariño y preocupación abundaban, donde todo era nuevo y genuino en la relación, los abrazos eran más frecuentes y aquellos besos finalmente compartidos eran más pasionales.

Donde no… donde no existía ninguna clase de preocupación o problema a gran escala. De esos problemas e inconvenientes en donde la relación se veía atada a un fino hilo que les unía a ambos de manera invisible.

 _"¿Dónde estás?"_ expresaba su actual mensaje. Él le respondió con cierta parsimonia y ella rápidamente le escribió que quería verlo en cuanto antes. Memo, por experiencias pasadas, simplemente podía deducir que algo bueno no venía de aquello.

* * *

La esperaba sentado en su restaurant favorito, pidiendo un café para pasar el rato mientras llegaba.

Cuando Cree Lincoln llegó al lugar minutos después, Memo se dio la tarea de contemplarla por unos instantes, aún con su ceño fruncido y su mirada que expresaba su odio por la humanidad, ella era hermosa. Y lo seguirá siendo, a medida que pasen los años. Aunque puede que quizá no esté personalmente con ella para comprobarlo.

Guillermo tensó sus hombros apenas ella se sentó, y trató de actuar como un adolescente despreocupado e indiferente, después de todo, tenía dieciséis años.

Cree parecía evaluarlo con la mirada. Él intentó ordenar una bebida por ella y ésta le rechazó hasta eso, para variar.

—No quiero nada. Igual no voy a estar aquí más de lo necesario.

— ¿Entonces…? —Tanteó, mostrándose ligeramente preocupado.

Ella apoyó su mejilla en su mano, mirándolo con fastidio. —Terminamos.

A él le costó casi un minuto asimilar eso.

—Espera… ¿qué…?

—Terminamos. —Le repitió ella, interrumpiéndole. —Tampoco puedo creerlo, de verdad que no, pero no me dejas otra alternativa. Te di muchas oportunidades, ¿y para qué? ¡Si te la pasas saliendo con tus _estúpidos_ amigos y con la tonta de mi hermana a mis espaldas!

Sí, instantes como esos era los que le gustaría evitar y pasar de ellos todo lo posible. Al principio, los celos de Cree le parecían hasta adorables. Pero después la cosa se volvió cansina y sin… sentido. No podía negar que aún albergaba ciertos sentimientos con ella, y dichos sentimientos muy a menudo estropeaban sus decisiones. Sin quererlo, se había sometido al yugo personal de Cree. A un yugo del cual ni había tenido idea de su existencia de no ser por sus amigos, aquellos estúpidos pero verdaderos amigos de los cuales Cree con frecuencia despotricaba.

Pero la adolescencia ciertamente a él le había cambiado: jamás daba un brazo a torcer a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario. Se había convertido en una persona impaciente, ególatra, poco amable cuando se encontraba en situaciones contadas, amenazantes.

Y justo ahora, Cree estaba invadiendo algo que era vital y sagrado para él: sus queridos amigos.

—Pero no todo ha sido malo, realmente no. Me has ayudado bastante y si no fuera por ti, creo que habría reprobado Física en la universidad. Eres brillante, mereces saberlo.

Pero Memo le costaba ver todo lo bueno que había en él estos momentos. No sabía cómo sentirse, en realidad. El nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, viéndose debatido entre las ganas de implorarle que se quedara con él, o por orgullo, enfatizarle que él no tenía nada de culpa en esto, no. A fin de cuentas, había hecho cuanto podía para estar y mantener una relación con ella.

Pero aparentemente, no fue suficiente. Nada era suficiente como para satisfacer a Cree Lincoln.

Recibió de ella un último beso de despedida y un apretón de manos, pero eso nada le garantizaba que volvería a verle pronto y que el trato que con años de duro esfuerzo logró acaparar, se mantendría.

Cierto deje de orgullo y arrogancia seguía ahí intacto, no obstante. Entrecerró sus ojos y con aire de despecho, pidió una soda.

 _Volverá_ , se dijo.

Nadie era lo suficientemente difícil como para no volver con él.

Cree volverá a su lado.

Al menos eso era lo que desesperadamente trataba de hacerse creer.


End file.
